yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Yuna: Protector of Berk
Princess Yuna: Protector of Berk is the movie crossover of the Legacy of How To Train Your Dragon. Summery One summer day, Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie and Matilda are paying a visit to the Isle of Berk. But as their visit goes on, Drago Bludvast has returned and he teams up with Tirek. And they plan to seek vengeance after their defeat. But, With some help of their own dragons, Yuna and her friends will do what they can to help Hiccup and his team Vikings and their dragons to save Equestria and Berk from Drago and Tirek's wrath. Plot Our story begins/The Royal Meeting in Canterlot The story began with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna calling a royal meeting, Princess Sharon was on Prince Duck and Princess Celestia's side and Princess Solarna was on Prince Hiro and Princess Luna's. They've had a discussion about how peace has to be made between Equestria and the Isle of Berk. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie and Matilda had big plans of their own. They decided to pay a visit to the Isle of Berk, They've packed their bags and set off on their way. Drago wonders out in the cold/Making a deal with Tirek Meanwhile, Drago has managed to survive, along with his Bewilderbeast. Then, He met up with a very weak Tirek who had just escaped from Tartarus. Drago gave a power Crystal to Tirek, And he proposes a dark alliance of vengeance against The Mane 6 and Hiccup and his clan of Vikings. Then, the Nightmare Family come into the scene and offered to lead them to the true power of Darkness and they excepted it as well. Arriving the Isle of Berk/Meeting Hiccup, his alliance and their dragons Meanwhile, The foals arrived the Isle of Berk. And they met up with Hiccup, Valka, Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Eret and their dragons, Toothless, Cloudjumper, Grump, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch and Skullcrusher. The foals also met up their old friends, The Human Counterparts of the Mane 6, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, Flash Sentry, the CMC, Human Shining Armor, Dean Cadance, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and the Dog Counterpart of Spike. They explained that they were, . Trivia *The Human Counterparts of the Mane 6, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, Flash Sentry, the CMC, Dean Cadance, Human Shining Armor, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, The Dog Counterpart of Spike and The Nightmare Family guest star in this film. Scenes #Our story begins/The Royal Meeting in Canterlot #Drago wonders out in the cold/Making a deal with Tirek #Arriving the Isle of Berk/Meeting Hiccup, his alliance and their dragons # Songs # Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225